


揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈

by QIAN_FAN, RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIAN_FAN/pseuds/QIAN_FAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: 對話體。社群軟件上的惡作劇。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev
Kudos: 8





	1. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈1——猩猩

拉夫羅夫：  
我彷彿迎來了老菸槍的人生高峰。  
圖片.jpg  
－  
（回覆）  
紹伊古：少抽一點。  
佩斯科夫：總統說室內禁止吸煙。  
梅德韋杰夫：禁煙！禁煙！

（拉夫羅夫和某虎和巴勒斯坦的人會談，對方知道拉夫羅夫是個老菸槍，為了討好他，特地在他前面的桌子上準備了一個煙灰缸。）

BY 非


	2. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈2——論取名的重要性

蘇爾科夫：  
我只是想辭職，為什麼這麼難？  
－  
（回覆）  
梅德韋杰夫：為你默哀。  
謝爾蓋·紹伊古：……。  
謝爾蓋·伊萬諾夫：又失敗？？  
謝爾蓋·拉夫羅夫：你死心吧！  
梅德韋杰夫：謝爾蓋x1、謝爾蓋x2、謝爾蓋x3……。  
佩斯科夫：總統先生還沒有簽，但並不代表他一定不會簽。  
梅德韋杰夫：哦！我不會簽的。  
蘇爾科夫：@梅德韋杰夫 ？？  
謝爾蓋·拉夫羅夫：？？  
謝爾蓋·紹伊古：？？  
謝爾蓋·伊萬諾夫：？？  
梅德韋杰夫：怒！把你們的謝爾蓋通通給我拿掉！  
阿爾卡季：樓上的你有病？  
佩斯科夫：……那是總統……。  
阿爾卡季：總……統……(=°Д°=)？  
謝爾蓋·伊萬諾夫：哦！他們在一起？  
謝爾蓋·拉夫羅夫：在一起？  
謝爾蓋·紹伊古：什麼時候的事？我怎麼不知道。  
蘇爾科夫：我知道……。  
阿爾卡季：了。  
謝欽：知道了也別說。  
梅德韋杰夫：你們在說什麼？我不懂。為什麼有那麼多謝爾蓋？  
－  
（哪來那麼多謝爾蓋，怪寒摻的。）  
（其實就是樓樓為了製造笑點。但真諦是，俄國人取名字太沒有創意了。）

/

（寫於蘇爾科夫辭職消息傳出的當日，然而，一個星期後，他成功辭職了。）

BY 非


	3. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈3——季瑪（論取名的重要性2）

季瑪科娃：  
該死的德米特里！！  
－  
（回覆）  
梅德韋杰夫：？  
佩斯科夫：？？  
謝爾蓋：發生了什麼？  
阿爾卡季：@季瑪科娃 解釋 你指誰  
季瑪科娃：兩個德米特里都很該死  
佩斯科夫：我是無辜的  
梅德韋杰夫：我可什麼都沒幹啊  
阿爾卡季：@季瑪科娃 所以？  
謝爾蓋：季瑪怎麼會該死 季瑪很可愛的  
拉夫羅夫：你說哪位？  
謝爾蓋：季瑪呀！  
梅德韋杰夫：不要叫我季瑪  
佩斯科夫：也請不要這麽叫我  
阿爾卡季：@佩斯科夫 醒醒  
紹伊古：大早上的 安靜點 訊息一直跳很煩  
謝爾蓋：總統說 工作不要玩社交軟體  
季瑪科娃：親愛的總統先生 社交軟體是發言人的好夥伴  
佩斯科夫：附議  
季瑪科娃：該死的德米特里 你煩不煩呀  
梅德韋杰夫：我無辜  
紹伊古：沒有人是無辜的  
拉夫羅夫：嗯......  
謝爾蓋：總統說 發言人們請慎言 季瑪才不煩呢  
佩斯科夫：受寵若驚  
梅德韋杰夫：滾 沒人在說你  
阿爾卡季：@佩斯科夫 醒醒吧 不要再做夢了  
蘇爾科夫：所以 誰是德米特里 誰是季瑪  
謝爾蓋：總統說 季瑪和德米特里都是他的寶貝 所以其他人不準用  
梅德韋杰夫：！！！  
佩斯科夫：@梅德韋杰夫 只要你在 全世界的德米特里都不存在

BY 阡凡


	4. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈4——動物

梅德韋杰夫：  
我今天早上刷ins，看到有人說：「兩宮其實就是個動物園。」  
真心不懂🤔🤔🤔  
－  
（回覆）  
北方鯊魚：梅德韋迪。  
佩斯科夫：@北方鯊魚，鯊魚。（話說您怎麼改暱稱了？）  
季瑪科娃：@佩斯科夫，章魚。  
阿爾卡季：我是什麼動物呢？狐狸嗎？  
蘇爾科夫：@阿爾卡季，也許吧！喵～～  
紹伊古：幸好我什麼動物都不是。  
北方鯊魚：@佩斯科夫，你老闆讓改成這個的，挺好。  
佩斯科夫：@北方鯊魚，原來。btw老闆是老虎喔！  
拉夫羅夫：潛水。  
梅德韋杰夫：@拉夫羅夫，猩猩會潛水？  
拉夫羅夫：誰是猩猩，怒！  
佩斯科夫：我真的覺得北方鯊魚聽起來比較威風。  
季瑪科娃：梅德韋迪也很可愛。  
北方鯊魚：→_→誰是老虎，你們給我通通去工作。  
北方鯊魚：上面那個不是我。@梅德韋杰夫，你家瓦洛佳偷玩我手機。  
梅德韋杰夫：很正常，他喜歡拿別人的手機玩，口嫌體正直。  
佩斯科夫：老闆拿我手機都是因為別人找他，所以打給我。  
紹伊古：統計一下。瓦洛佳是虎、季瑪是熊、伊萬諾夫是鯊魚、拉夫羅夫是猩猩、蘇爾科夫是大臉貓、阿爾卡季是狐狸、佩斯科夫是章魚、季瑪科娃……聽說是鸚鵡。還有嗎？  
季瑪科娃：誰是鸚鵡了？怒。  
佩斯科夫：心死。  
北方鯊魚：科尼沒有名字？  
北方鯊魚：不要再拿我手機啦！崩潰欸 ！


	5. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈5——蛋糕店

北方鯊魚：  
嘖！我只是剛好路過……  
#蛋糕店優惠  
#藍莓口味  
#鹹派  
–  
（回覆）  
梅德韋杰夫：鯊魚萬歲！  
阿爾卡季：＠北方鯊魚，別買。他＠梅德韋杰夫 已經太胖了。  
季瑪科娃：這家好吃！我超愛。  
北方鯊魚：＠季瑪科娃，果然發言人也精於蛋糕店評價。  
佩斯科夫：鯊魚！我要鹹派。  
紹伊古：樓上，不要玩別人手機。  
佩斯科夫：嘖！順手。  
梅德韋杰夫：來玩我的吧！快來。  
尼古拉：不，千萬別。冷、眼睛還會痛。  
北方鯊魚：等等啊！我在排隊了。瓦洛佳你去季瑪那裡等。  
佩斯科夫：好吧！佩斯科夫呢？滾進來。  
季瑪科娃：＠佩斯科夫，他估計在自己辦公室看您都發了甚麼。  
紹伊古：……。  
拉夫羅夫：這都甚麼跟甚麼操作。  
北方鯊魚：鹹派沒了，呵呵！  
佩斯科夫：＠北方鯊魚，……你哪裡涼快哪裡去吧！  
梅德韋杰夫：現實的瓦洛佳。  
北方鯊魚：＠佩斯科夫，我看到鹹的奶酪蛋糕，給你買？  
佩斯科夫：喔！也可。  
阿爾卡季：我怎麼覺得這個套路好眼熟，滿滿的套路。  
大臉貓：＠阿爾卡季，喵！不要懷疑，某人也是這樣對某人的。  
尼古拉：＠大臉貓，解釋清楚，某人是誰？  
大臉貓：喵！  
伊萬諾夫：呵呵！＠大臉貓，想想多洛菲的下場。  
大臉貓：喵――（淒厲）  
紹伊古：＠伊萬諾夫，這誰？  
季瑪科娃：＠伊萬諾夫，你誰？  
伊萬諾夫：謝爾蓋。  
佩斯科夫：哪個謝爾蓋？那麼多謝爾蓋鬼知道你是哪個。  
梅德韋杰夫：＠佩斯科夫，你終於拿回手機了啊！  
阿爾卡季：？？樓上你怎麼知道的。  
北方鯊魚：那是我的小號……，跟備用手機一起的。  
拉夫羅夫：越來越亂了。  
大臉貓：可想而知，那支手機八成是被幹走了。  
伊萬諾夫：＠大臉貓，回你的貓窩去。  
季瑪科娃：我們不是應該討論蛋糕店才對嗎？


	6. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈6——餅乾

梅德韋杰夫：  
今天的餅乾味道不錯，薄荷口味很特別呀！  
圖片.jpg  
－  
（回覆）  
北方鯊魚：喜歡就好。  
伊萬諾夫：嘖！好甜。  
季瑪科娃：欸！哪間的？  
佩斯科夫：應該是在克宮到白宮路上的店。  
阿爾卡季：@佩斯科夫，你說廢話。  
紹伊古：我好像知道了。那家的奶酥餅乾也不錯，鹹鹹甜甜的。  
北方鯊魚：@紹伊古，沒想到要買，下次試試看。  
大臉貓：我喜歡那家的巧克力軟餅。  
拉夫羅夫：我孫女喜歡那家的水果餅乾。  
季瑪科娃：為什麼你們都知道是哪間？  
梅德韋杰夫：其實我不知道。  
阿爾卡季：樓上是伸手黨。  
梅德韋杰夫：@阿爾卡季，你非得吐槽我不可？  
尼古拉：呵呵，吃瓜。  
阿爾卡季：@尼古拉，你滾。  
大臉貓：@季瑪科娃，其實那間店蠻明顯的。  
佩斯科夫：排隊的人很多。  
北方鯊魚：嗯！  
拉夫羅夫：巷子裡叫明顯？我第一次去還差點迷路。  
伊萬諾夫：@季瑪科娃，我覺得你可以跟那隻鯊魚交換一下情報，他總是不務正業。  
佩斯科夫：季瑪科娃也都不務正業啊！  
季瑪科娃：@佩斯科夫，我昨天剛買新的高跟鞋喔！  
梅德韋杰夫：我看到了，嗯！很高。  
尼古拉：其實我很好奇穿那麼高不會摔死嗎？  
阿爾卡季：對女人來說沒有這個問題。  
北方鯊魚：@尼古拉，你怎麼不去問那個穿增高鞋的@梅德韋杰夫。  
梅德韋杰夫：誰穿增高鞋了……怒。  
伊萬諾夫：你有，謝廖沙對你改變後的身高數據很有興趣。  
紹伊古：聽說那隻鯊魚曾經找安全局的人研究分析過這個問題。  
大臉貓：鄙視你們。  
阿爾卡季：身高是硬傷。  
尼古拉：情何以堪。  
佩斯科夫：呵呵。  
季瑪科娃：你們有沒有覺得，我們每次都歪樓。  
拉夫羅夫：我正想說。  
北方鯊魚：傻逼。

（最近都是甜點，因為作者迷上了甜點，所以梗都差不多。）  
（關於伊萬諾夫是誰，請參見上章。）  
by 非


	7. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈7——虎熊私信

梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳，在嗎？  
瓦洛佳：在，怎？  
梅德韋迪：在忙嗎？  
瓦洛佳：還行。  
梅德韋迪：咱能談談嗎？  
瓦洛佳：行，啥事呢？  
梅德韋迪：我好像，有點累。  
瓦洛佳：那休息。  
梅德韋迪：你答應嗎？  
瓦洛佳：為啥不答應？  
瓦洛佳：要我陪你去度假嗎？  
瓦洛佳：去索契滑雪好嗎？  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳，你讓我說完。  
瓦洛佳：行，你說，我聽。  
梅德韋迪：你不是瓦洛佳，瓦洛佳打字沒那麼快！！  
梅德韋迪：謝廖沙？佩斯科夫？紹伊古？  
瓦洛佳：該死，被發現了。  
瓦洛佳：剛剛是鯊魚幫我回的，怎麼？季瑪有什麼事嗎？  
梅德韋迪：我不想當總理了。  
瓦洛佳：…...  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳，我認真的，我好累。  
瓦洛佳：休假，給你休假，我陪你去度假。  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳......我真的受不了了......  
梅德韋迪：我不想再這樣下去了......我很無力......  
瓦洛佳：那我怎麼辦？  
梅德韋迪：抱歉......瓦洛佳......  
瓦洛佳：不要說抱歉，這幾個字不適合我們倆  
瓦洛佳：我覺得......  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳，我真的不想再把自己放在這種窘境裡了  
梅德韋迪：我受夠了這種生活，你不能這樣......  
瓦洛佳：可是......  
瓦洛佳：你不渴望權力嗎？  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳，你在一天，我就是提線木偶、魁儡，我倦了......  
瓦洛佳：你別這樣，我改......  
梅德韋迪：我們是不一樣的兩個人  
梅德韋迪：你根本改變不了現狀，也改變不了自己  
梅德韋迪：我累了......瓦洛佳......  
瓦洛佳：季瑪......  
瓦洛佳：休個假，放鬆放鬆，回來再說好嗎？  
瓦洛佳：去索契滑雪好嗎？還是你想去哪？  
瓦洛佳：我讓他們安排，我陪你去。  
瓦洛佳：季瑪......不理我？  
梅德韋迪：算了  
梅德韋迪：我要回家了  
梅德韋迪：回家說吧  
梅德韋迪：如果你回家的話......  
瓦洛佳：季瑪......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 阡凡


	8. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈8——章魚丸子

佩斯科夫：  
老闆我求你了，惦惦（bì zuǐ）行不行。  
¬–  
（回覆）  
季瑪科娃：！！！  
阿爾卡季：佩斯科夫你活膩了？  
尼古拉：發燒燒糊塗了嗎？  
大臉貓：＠伊萬諾夫，看看你員工。  
佩斯科夫：樓上你有臉說我？  
季瑪科娃：佩斯科夫你想被做鐵板章魚啊？  
阿爾卡季：奇怪！正主們呢？怎麼沒出來說話。  
佩斯科夫：淚！老闆他們在開會啦！  
北方鯊魚：＠佩斯科夫，建議你刪掉，我可以幫你保密。  
大臉貓：＠北方鯊魚，你又要削章魚了是吧？  
尼古拉：不是在開會？  
北方鯊魚：我坐在最後一個，呵呵。  
紹伊古：＠佩斯科夫＠北方鯊魚，你們兩個頂風作案啊！  
阿爾卡季：又來一個，說好的開會呢？  
季瑪科娃：章魚燒？鐵板章魚？  
拉夫羅夫：＠佩斯科夫＠北方鯊魚＠紹伊古，頂風作案加一。  
梅德韋傑夫：又湊齊「謝爾蓋們」了。  
北方鯊魚：頂風作案甚麼的，開會常備。  
紹伊古：不要覺得我們老人家跟不上時代，你們會的我們也會。  
拉夫羅夫：＠紹伊古，老闆問你話。  
北方鯊魚：＠紹伊古：一切正常，三天後答覆。  
季瑪科娃：樓上是打游擊互相掩護？  
阿爾卡季：有沒有一種似曾相識的感覺。  
尼古拉：嘖！老人家們也很進步的嘛！  
梅德韋傑夫：有一種作弊方法被剽竊的感覺。  
佩斯科夫：煩死了。  
（佩斯科夫刪除一條訊息）  
北方鯊魚：我看到了。  
拉夫羅夫：他說讓老闆惦惦。  
大臉貓：我覺得還要讓老闆不要脫稿演出。  
尼古拉：史上最不配合的演員，沒有之一。  
梅德韋傑夫：我覺得背後涼涼的＠紹伊古。  
紹伊古：＠梅德韋傑夫，老闆看你呢！  
納雷什金：你們的朋友圈真豐富。  
阿爾卡季：＠納雷什金，他怎麼混進來的？  
季瑪科娃：＠北方鯊魚，鯊魚你放進來的？  
尼古拉：黑客啦！他們情報局的黑客。  
拉夫羅夫：信息部長呢？滾出來負責。  
尼古拉：這裡並沒有信息部長。  
北方鯊魚：＠納雷什金，滾出去，立刻、馬上。  
納雷什金：＠北方鯊魚，小的馬上滾。  
（納雷什金退出加密朋友圈）  
佩斯科夫：和老闆一樣的淫威。  
梅德韋傑夫：章魚，你可能真的想被做成章魚料理。  
大臉貓：你老闆是又做了什麼白癡事？  
佩斯科夫：＠大臉貓，辭職真爽，壞話都可以亂講。  
伊萬諾夫：我看做章魚派好了。  
佩斯科夫：！！！  
紹伊古：！！！  
拉夫羅夫：！！！  
梅德韋傑夫：！！！  
北方鯊魚：樓上幾個驚嘆號白癡，是要出來被抓現行的喔！手這麼快。  
伊萬諾夫：鯊魚你不要說別人，你最好跟他們不一樣。  
伊萬諾夫：你們在混啊！  
伊萬諾夫：開會都在幹嗎？就會打混摸魚。  
北方鯊魚：我們三個謝爾蓋一致疑問，你又在幹嗎？＠伊萬諾夫  
季瑪科娃：聽說你們都在開會？  
大臉貓：嘲笑！  
尼古拉：哈哈！  
阿爾卡季：搞笑！  
梅德韋傑夫：都是章魚的錯，他挑事。  
紹伊古：對對對，他亂發文的。  
拉夫羅夫：拖出去料理了。  
伊萬諾夫：……  
北方鯊魚：一樣都是魚，他怎麼就這麼蠢？  
梅德韋傑夫：我想吃丸子。  
伊萬諾夫：章魚丸子。

（以上，＠章魚丸子，章魚料理後。btw鐵板章魚此道料理來自龜叔。）  
By 非


	9. ＊揭秘俄羅斯政要的朋友圈9——謝爾蓋（猩猩生賀）

二十號傍晚，外交部。  
拉夫羅夫整理了一下桌面處理完的文件，開始收拾自己的公事包準備下班。  
正此時，被隨手丟在電腦屏幕旁邊的手機「叮！」了一聲，原本暗著的屏幕也跟著亮了起來。  
拿下眼鏡，有點老花的外交部長拿過手機，是社群軟件的消息提醒：

北方鯊魚：  
有空嗎？@拉夫羅夫@紹伊古

「嘖！」拉夫羅夫猜測著這隻遊手好閒的北方鯊魚是不是在幫克里姆林宮的那位主人傳遞消息。不過，拉夫羅夫很快就否定這個想法了。開完笑，現在都星期五下午五點多了，應該不會有人想在美好的週末前夕搞事，諸如唇槍舌戰或是真槍實戰。

紹伊古：  
怎？

想了想，拉夫羅夫笨拙地操作著不大的、對他如同塑料玩具般的智能手機打下一串字。

拉夫羅夫：  
在辦公室，剛要下班。

對上了年紀的拉夫羅夫而言，智能手機並不是那麼容易使用，他可不如克里姆林那位口是心非的前克格勃擁有超強的學習能力，所以他的手機平常也只是方便他在沒有電腦的時候刷刷網頁，外加和一群損友打屁聊天而已。

北方鯊魚：  
約不？老地方。

會跟他用手機打屁聊天的人也不多，大概都是跟他年紀相仿的人。最常跳出訊息的，應該說是少數有在運作的，大概就是他現在打開的這個群組「謝爾蓋」。

紹伊古：  
今天什麼日子？

其中一個謝爾蓋問。這個謝爾蓋的打字速度勉強比拉夫羅夫快一點，不過拉夫羅夫總是作弊。  
按下語音轉文字的按鍵，拉夫羅夫說：

拉夫羅夫：  
可以，等我打電話回家說一聲。

這個作弊方法是同為外交官出身的總統辦公廳副主任兼新聞秘書教給他的。外交官們都同樣善於言談，說話肯定比動手簡單多了。  
  
北方鯊魚：  
鯊魚說讓你猜@紹伊古

「謝爾蓋」的群組裡總是會出現不是「謝爾蓋」的言論，拉夫羅夫已經習慣了，可能那隻北方鯊魚正和他的老朋友在一起。順帶一提，這個群組裡並沒有加入北方鯊魚的備用帳號伊萬諾夫。  
謝爾蓋·伊萬諾夫恐怕是他們幾個謝爾蓋裡面最可憐的。謝爾蓋這個名字就已經夠爛大街了，更可悲的事他還擁有伊萬諾夫這個全俄羅斯最常見的姓，這點真的很克格勃，實在是太不起眼了。  
  
拉夫羅夫：  
不叫謝爾蓋的人不要出現。這裡是只有叫「謝爾蓋」的人的地盤。

哪怕弗拉基米爾這個名字因為偉大的列寧的緣故，在前蘇聯擁有的領土內也十分常見，但是，這裡的謝爾蓋們排外。  
  
紹伊古：  
我離開國防部了。今天明明就不是什麼日子，頂多是適合小酌一杯的週末前夕。  
北方鯊魚：  
我也要下班了，@拉夫羅夫 你趕緊。

遲鈍的紹伊古，拉夫羅夫心想。檢查了一下自己的公事包，確認沒有落下什麼後，拉夫羅夫走出辦公室，對自己的秘書說：「幫我打電話回家，就說我有事加班。」  
無視於面色有點扭曲，心裡活動旺盛的秘書，拉夫羅夫竟直離開了外交部大樓。  
秘書拿著電話撥號，心裡正在圈圈叉叉自己老闆明明就是要去鬼混，哪是加班啊！還每次都不自己打電話，總讓他們這些幕僚去替他欺騙他的夫人。

二十號午夜，酒吧。  
在一個視角良好，既有私密性，又不妨礙欣賞舞池裡翩翩身影的角落小包廂裡，俄羅斯政壇上位高權重，而且都出自強力部門的三個人各自倚坐，手上的水晶酒杯裡滿盛暗紅的葡萄酒，已是微醺。  
「生日快樂！」當手錶上的三個指針一同歸向12這個數字時，伊萬諾夫舉杯，對拉夫羅夫說。  
「生日快樂！」原先不明所以的紹伊古跟進，粗心的他總算是知道「今天」是甚麼日子了。  
雙頰微紅，三人中酒量最差的壽星顯然很開心，不過，這並不妨礙他趁火打劫，「為了表示誠意，今晚你們請客。」  
「行啊！」據說每個月可以收到一筆不多，但也不少的退俸當零用金的前特工十分爽快，「借問一下，我們親愛的外交部長先生，您今晚是用什麼理由跟我們鬼混到這麼晚？」  
「加班！」老煙槍拉夫羅夫拿過剛剛被放在桌上的雪茄，點燃之後享受地吞雲吐霧了起來。這據說是他今年的生日禮物，來源自北方鯊魚，雖然拉夫羅夫怎麼看都覺得是來自克里姆林宮主人棄置的贈禮。  
「這個理由真是站不住腳。」三個謝爾蓋裡唯一沒有菸癮的紹伊古說，「看球賽也說不過去，因為現在還沒有足球賽可以看。」  
不懼內的伊萬諾夫如此表示：「直接說跟你們這幫損友出來鬼混不就行了。」  
「你真是經驗豐富。」紹伊古白眼。  
「我看是職業特殊。」拉夫羅夫合理推測。  
「不過我說這不是重點。」，北方鯊魚乾笑了下，轉回了剛剛的話題：「我之所以這麼問，那是因為你丟在旁邊的手機已經想了不下五次了。」  
如果有外人在場，肯定會覺得大賺一筆，畢竟在外面一向威嚴，而且強硬的外交部長難得露出這種晴天霹靂的表情，「完蛋！沒接到老婆電話。」  
「為你默哀！」這是離開酒吧前，北方鯊魚用陰險的聲音對拉夫羅夫說了最後一句話。拉夫羅夫覺得，這恐怕才是自己那個頭號損友，無時無刻都在思考如何打賭看笑話的北方鯊魚今晚的最大目的，存心不讓人好好過生日啊！  
紹伊古在旁邊含蓄地笑了笑：「我送你。」他這麼對拉夫羅夫說。

（遲來的生賀，紹伊古小天使要好好對你家的猩猩啊！）

BY 非


	10. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈10——口罩

佩斯科夫：  
老闆要去醫院視察，我要戴口罩保命，我怕死......  
–  
（回覆）  
梅德韋傑夫：＠伊萬諾夫 乖乖戴口罩，聽見沒？  
北方鯊魚：謝爾蓋表示他不可能聽你的  
尼古拉：請問是哪個謝爾蓋？  
拉夫羅夫：三個謝爾蓋都這這樣說  
季瑪科娃：＠佩斯科夫 章魚戴口罩 哈哈哈  
阿爾卡季：＠梅德韋傑夫 總統先生如果不戴口罩，你離他遠一點吧  
伊萬諾夫：全俄羅斯放假九天  
紹伊古：耶～放假  
梅德韋傑夫：放假～  
拉夫羅夫：開心～  
佩斯科夫：我…...我也可以放假嗎？  
蘇爾科夫：＠佩斯科夫 你想太多  
北方鯊魚：＠梅德韋傑夫 你放心，瓦洛佳不可能休假  
阿爾卡季：＠梅德韋傑夫 我可以去你家玩，下象棋  
伊萬諾夫：＠阿爾卡季 滾，我家不歡迎狐狸  
季瑪科娃：＠阿爾卡季 他或許沒空理你，又不是人人都像我們是大閒人  
伊萬諾夫：＠梅德韋傑夫 今天早點回家，我在家等你  
北方鯊魚：我也要我也要......  
蘇爾科夫：現在是哪招？  
拉夫羅夫：＠紹伊古 來我家？  
紹伊古：可  
尼古拉：誒各位，確定這樣沒問題？  
佩斯科夫：＠伊萬諾夫 老闆，疫情期間禁止聚會，不要帶頭違規  
北方鯊魚：＠佩斯科夫 莫斯科市長說，六十五歲以上老人自我隔離，普京除外  
梅德韋傑夫：＠拉夫羅夫 ＠北方鯊魚 ＠紹伊古 自我隔離  
伊萬諾夫：嘖

By 阡凡


	11. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈11——65歲

梅德韋傑夫：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈！65歲以上禁止出門！我們親愛的總統先生除外！  
–  
（回覆）  
索比亞寧：我沒別的意思……。  
伊萬諾夫：＠北方鯊魚，聽到沒？  
北方鯊魚：嘖！  
紹伊古：意思是？  
拉夫羅夫：我們三個謝爾蓋都不能出門。  
佩斯科夫：哈哈哈哈哈哈  
季瑪科娃：章魚你又做死。  
阿爾卡季：我怎麼記得政府裡65歲以上的人不少。  
尼古拉：索比亞寧爺爺，你差四歲哈哈哈。  
大臉貓：＠梅德韋杰夫，我們還年輕。  
索比亞寧：都放假去吧！總統宣布放假了。  
尼古拉：我是可以放假沒錯。  
阿爾卡季：同放假。  
季瑪科娃：同，在家宅。  
大臉貓：＠佩斯科夫，可憐你了。  
拉夫羅夫：我們真的能放假？  
紹伊古：人家之前還跑去敘利亞的說，你覺得呢？＠拉夫羅夫  
北方鯊魚：反正我是一定能。  
拉夫羅夫：＠北方鯊魚，你滾。  
伊萬諾夫：你們真的好吵。  
梅德韋杰夫：我去找你好不好？＠伊萬諾夫  
伊萬諾夫：乖乖在家，不要出來。  
阿爾卡季：金屋藏熊。  
尼古拉：顆顆顆，＠梅德韋杰夫，總統估計沒放假。  
紹伊古：又不是放假就世界太平。  
拉夫羅夫：覺得沒人會白目到這個時候挑事。  
索比亞寧：我快忙死了，你們事都很閒喔！  
北方鯊魚：很閒。  
拉夫羅夫：超閒。  
紹伊古：非常閒。  
伊萬諾夫：都是謝爾蓋，何苦相殘。  
佩斯科夫：難得我覺得老闆說得是對的。  
季瑪科娃：＠佩斯科夫，其實你比較想你老闆讓你放假吧？

By 非


	12. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈12——走入現實

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＠隋玖棠，你要的小熊和蘇喵發現AO3。

蘇喵：小熊！在嗎？  
梅德韋迪：在。怎麼了？  
蘇喵：你真的是小熊吧？不是拿別人手機的大老虎？  
梅德韋迪：真的是小熊，你看我打字這麼快。  
蘇喵：把手機密碼換一個鎖好。  
梅德韋迪：好，換好了。你不用擔心啦！我現在在白宮。  
蘇喵：我擔心。  
蘇喵：偷偷跟你說喔！我剛剛在網路上看到一個很有趣的東西。  
梅德韋迪：什麼東西？  
蘇喵：同人文。  
梅德韋迪：喔！然後呢？你以前用老婆名字男性形式當筆名寫的那玩意？  
蘇喵：類似吧！但也不完全是。我很含蓄的，可沒有寫得那麼露骨加不遮掩。  
梅德韋迪：是嗎……。網址？  
蘇喵：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375323/chapters/56008864  
蘇喵：這個。  
蘇喵：算了，直接給你這個。https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dmitry%20Medvedev*s*Vladimir%20Putin/works  
梅德韋迪：？？喵喵！這都什麼跟什麼？？  
蘇喵：你自己看呀！  
蘇喵：不要給大老虎看到啊！省得他來找我麻煩或是去欺負小霍。  
梅德韋迪：你還會害羞？都自已給自己寫同人文了。  
蘇喵：你不要吵啦！  
梅德韋迪：網路上……都是這樣傳的嗎？  
蘇喵：嗯！  
梅德韋迪：為什麼我都沒刷到這些東西過。  
蘇喵：因為你又不會上這種同人文網站。  
梅德韋迪：他們竟然這樣寫我們。  
蘇喵：那些情節不也有很多都是事實嗎？  
梅德韋迪：我有一種自己的日常無所遁形的感覺。  
梅德韋迪：你最好不要讓我在裡面翻到你的帳號啊！  
蘇喵：我保證我沒有。  
梅德韋迪：你有前科。  
蘇喵：你血口噴人。  
梅德韋迪：他們竟然還把瓦洛佳寫死。  
蘇喵：很難過？  
梅德韋迪：沒有，又不是真的對不對。  
梅德韋迪：話說他們寫得太露骨了吧！有些情節，嗯！彷彿……。  
蘇喵：你剛剛說的啊！不是很真實嗎？  
梅德韋迪：蘇爾科夫！！  
梅德韋迪：話說你怎麼翻到的？  
蘇喵：無意間。  
梅德韋迪：會不會兩宮裡也有人無意間……？  
蘇喵：翻到又怎樣？你們的事兩宮根本人盡皆知。  
梅德韋迪：蘇爾科夫，你是很想進監獄去陪你前老闆嗎？  
蘇喵：如果能同一間牢房我會很感激你。  
梅德韋迪：我看你還是去西伯利亞好了。  
蘇喵：嘖！乖小熊，有話好說。  
梅德韋迪：媽耶！為什麼裡面還有寫我殺了瓦洛佳的？  
蘇喵：有嗎？明明就是你放任我們殺了大老虎。  
蘇喵：怎麼？心動了嗎？  
梅德韋迪：心動什麼？  
蘇喵：殺了大老虎。  
梅德韋迪：然後幫你解救你前老闆？  
蘇喵：對啊！這樣我們雙贏誒！  
梅德韋迪：滾，殺了他誰給我買小蛋糕？  
蘇喵：我們樂意效勞。  
梅德韋迪：滾，沒了他誰來抱我？誰幫我換衣服？誰來喂我吃飯？  
蘇喵：你暴露了。原來你不僅宅，還懶。  
梅德韋迪：喵喵！  
蘇喵：嗯？  
梅德韋迪：你確定這堆文沒你的份？  
蘇喵：沒有啊！絕對沒有，我清清白白，而且你看裡面都是英文跟中文對吧？  
梅德韋迪：你會英文啊！你的小說都有英文版了。  
蘇喵：我合理懷疑你害羞。  
梅德韋迪：才沒有。  
梅德韋迪：啊啊啊！他們為甚麼要把瓦洛加親我的畫面寫得那麼詳細啦！  
梅德韋迪：為甚麼我們兩個在文裡動不動就那個？我們明明沒有那麼常。  
蘇喵：嘿嘿！！小熊，你暴露了。  
梅德韋迪：你討厭啦！給我看這個幹嘛。  
蘇喵：就小霍發給我看，我順傳給你了。  
梅德韋迪：！！！！  
梅德韋迪：你說什麼？  
梅德韋迪：蘇爾科夫，你告訴他他在裡面待到死吧！不用想出來了。  
蘇喵：誒！不是吧？害羞成這樣。  
蘇喵：我們只是本於分享精神啊？  
梅德韋迪：你聽好，你的小霍沒救了，哼！  
蘇喵：誒誒誒！不是這樣的吧！你不可以這樣啊！  
梅德韋迪：我不要面子啊？  
蘇喵：你跟大老虎秀恩愛的時候要過面子了嗎？  
蘇喵：你跟大老虎開會的時候咬耳朵、桌子下面手拉手的時候要過面子了嗎？  
蘇喵：你們兩個在戈爾基做的事情當大家都瞎子？大老虎夜夜留宿，成天出入成雙的時候再意過我們的狗眼嗎？  
梅德韋迪：蘇爾科夫！你閉嘴啦！  
梅德韋迪：煩死了。  
蘇喵：奇怪誒！現在就知道要害羞了？欺負我跟小霍被拆散不能秀恩愛，還不准我報復？  
梅德韋迪：你完蛋了蘇喵！  
梅德韋迪：我要給瓦洛佳看。  
蘇喵：喔！我懂了，明天早上的會議取消是吧？  
梅德韋迪：？？  
蘇喵：難道你覺得你給他看了，你們倆明天早上還有力氣起床開會？  
梅德韋迪：弗拉季斯拉夫！！！  
梅德韋迪：你討厭啦！  
蘇喵：不要害羞嘛！你看，我給你們撮合感情，你是不是替我把小霍搞出來啊？  
梅德韋迪：又不是我說的算，  
蘇喵：趁他意亂情迷的時候吹吹耳邊風不就是你說得算了？  
梅德韋迪：你確定不是我先意亂情迷嗎？  
蘇喵：你是這樣的小熊嗎？  
蘇喵：我錯看你了。  
梅德韋迪：你是真的想要你的小霍在裡面待到死？  
蘇喵：誒誒誒！我沒有，別這樣。  
梅德韋迪：我想想啊！我怎麼覺得把你搞進去比較容易。  
蘇喵：……  
蘇喵：是也沒關係，關一起就好了，記得要雙人間。  
梅德韋迪：你自虐啊你。  
蘇喵：才沒有，誰讓你們不放小霍出來。  
蘇喵：人家委屈。  
梅德韋迪：我發現，你果然有自虐的傾向，怪不得有人說你手背上的紅痕是自己用菸頭燒出來的。  
蘇喵：咳！你到底幫不幫？  
梅德韋迪：如果我不幫呢？  
蘇喵：我去幫你們倆寫文，寫得比那些人寫得更真、更鉅細靡遺。  
梅德韋迪：你敢？  
蘇喵：誰讓你不幫我撈小霍出來。  
蘇喵：我不幸福誰也別想好過。  
梅德韋迪：你……，好啦好啦，當可憐你。  
梅德韋迪：幫我弄個藥？  
蘇喵：？？什麼藥？？  
梅德韋迪：……讓瓦洛佳意亂情迷的藥。  
蘇喵：你們都這樣了還要藥？  
梅德韋迪：加大成功率懂不懂？  
蘇喵：！！！  
蘇喵：我懂了。送到白宮給你？  
梅德韋迪：你直接拿去戈爾基布置好。  
蘇喵：還帶這樣的？拖我下水當共犯？  
梅德韋迪：一切的錯誤都源於你。喔不！是源於你的前老闆。  
蘇喵：哦！我懂，為了小霍。  
蘇喵：我去！為了小霍。  
蘇喵：草。小霍我為了你好苦啊！  
梅德韋迪：你不要亂叫！可以整瓦洛佳你明明就很爽，少給我來這套。  
梅德維迪：自虐狂！蛇精病！

By 非

（夾帶私貨的作者，第一個網址可以點點看喔！如果有掛東西的話。）  
（越寫越甜啊！我要被自己甜死了。蘇霍根本全程秀恩愛。）  
（老友你要的梗快寫好了，等等我，）


	13. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈13——走入現實2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 預警：人物混亂，cp亂燉，不喜慎入。  
> ＠隋玖棠，續集

梅德韋迪：蘇喵！喵喵！在嗎？  
蘇喵：唔！在，剛要去睡。  
蘇喵：凌晨三點你幹嘛啊！不睡覺的。  
蘇喵：剛完事？  
梅德韋迪：嗯！瓦洛佳好難拐。  
蘇喵：你失敗了？  
梅德韋迪：他發現我給他下藥了。  
梅德韋迪：說什麼一個前克格勃怎麼分不出來有沒有摻藥。  
蘇喵：嘖！被抓現行啊！  
梅德韋迪：他還問我怎麼突然想到要給他下藥。  
蘇喵：你怎麼說？  
梅德韋迪：我說我想……攻他！  
蘇喵：他怎麼說？  
梅德韋迪：他……他把藥喝了。  
蘇喵：哈哈哈哈哈！笑死我。  
梅德韋迪：好像小說情節是吧！  
蘇喵：所以你耳邊風吹成了？  
梅德韋迪：沒有。  
蘇喵：怎麼會？  
蘇喵：這麼雷的嗎？  
梅德韋迪：那種東西對他根本沒用啊！  
蘇喵：怎麼會，我放的特別多啊！  
梅德韋迪：你害我現在快死了。  
蘇喵：蛤？還好吧！  
蘇喵：我以為你沒這麼弱。  
蘇喵：小霍可以很久的說。  
梅德韋迪：他說，既然你這麼想陪小霍。那就找個罪名治你吧！  
蘇喵：喵喵喵！不是吧？真假？  
梅德韋迪：我哪知道。  
梅德韋迪：他估計說說而已。你看，他說要整治佩斯科夫那麼久了，佩斯科夫還不是活跳跳的天天四處蹦噠亂說話。  
蘇喵：好像，也是。佩斯科夫都沒事。  
梅德韋迪：誒！等等！白天不是你還說要去陪你前老闆嗎？  
梅德韋迪：現在怎麼就一副不情願了？  
蘇喵：我哪有？可以關一起就好了。  
蘇喵：反正打架我也不輸人，不怕被欺負。  
梅德韋迪：是這樣的嗎？  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳說讓你麼到西伯利亞種土豆開荒。  
蘇喵：不要。在牢裡就好，我不想幹活。  
梅德韋迪：不想幹活？那你現在不是剛加完班？  
蘇喵：才沒有。我碼文！  
梅德韋迪：碼什麼文？  
蘇喵：小甜文！  
梅德韋迪：蘇喵！我又懷疑你了。  
蘇喵：我冤枉。  
梅德韋迪：那，那些文文怎麼好像對我們的事都瞭若指掌。  
蘇喵：我就說了，你們有避諱過別人嗎？沒有嘛！  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳說，很像你會做的事。  
蘇喵：他還醒著？  
梅德韋迪：嗯！半睡半醒吧！他抱著我睡，估計是我打字的時候驚動他了。  
蘇喵：再來一次？  
梅德韋迪：你為毛比我還要緊這事？  
蘇喵：為了我的小霍……。  
蘇喵：人家也想要晚上睡覺的時候有小霍溫暖的身軀當抱枕。  
蘇喵：你看看你，不就是在曬恩愛嗎？  
梅德韋迪：……，我就知道你不安好心。  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳說明天還要開會，不能玩了。  
蘇喵：開會不急，可以延期。  
蘇喵：而且你們繼續玩，我的小霍就會有希望，我也能起來繼續碼文。  
梅德韋迪：你好像一個奸臣喔！  
蘇喵：喵喵！你怎麼能這樣說我。  
蘇喵：我為你好誒！小沒良心的。  
梅德韋迪：話是這麼說。  
梅德韋迪：可也得考量一下瓦洛佳嘛！  
梅德韋迪：他畢竟也不年輕了。  
蘇喵：忘了他比你老十三歲。  
蘇喵：不過這樣你不就能反攻了？  
梅德韋迪：對誒！  
梅德韋迪：我試試。  
蘇喵：不要忘記我的小霍啊！  
梅德韋迪：知道啦！  
梅德韋迪：多洛菲竟然在房間哩，  
蘇喵：哦～～有目擊者啊！  
蘇喵：可惜不是我。  
梅德韋迪：喂喂！斯拉瓦你別太過份啊！  
梅德韋迪：不要忘了你的小霍還在冷冰冰的監獄裡啊！  
蘇喵：好啦好啦！小霍我為了你我好苦啊！  
蘇喵：小霍你看，他們都喜歡拿你威脅我。  
梅德韋迪：你又來了。  
蘇喵：不然勒？  
蘇喵：祝好運，我接著碼文了。  
梅德韋迪：你到底在寫什麼？  
蘇喵：同人文。  
梅德韋迪：我看我明天還是找納雷什金查查你好了。  
蘇喵：蠢熊，你找納雷什金幹嘛！你要找也要找博爾特尼科夫。  
蘇喵：再不然也是找尼古拉，找外國情報局長有毛線用。  
梅德韋迪：算了，我直接找鯊魚好了，他會幫我全部查好的。  
蘇喵：這是……查水／表？你怎麼可以這樣。  
梅德韋迪：誰讓你嫌疑深重，外加前科累累，我不相信你這方面的信用。  
蘇喵：那你也不要找鯊魚啊！  
梅德韋迪：不找他找誰？  
梅德韋迪：按你剛剛的說法，根本就是變相再告訴我，納雷什金、博爾特尼科夫，還有尼古拉都不可靠啊！  
蘇喵：嘖！我以為你的腦袋都已經做完了呢！  
蘇喵：加油啊小熊！  
梅德韋迪：但願能成功。

／

你的喵：米沙你在嗎？  
霍：在？怎麼還不睡，都凌晨三點半了。  
你的喵：小熊竟然沒成功。  
霍：咦！KGB就是不一樣。  
霍：那藥明明對你挺有效的。  
霍：我不是讓你多放一點嗎？  
你的喵：我把整份藥都放進去了。  
你的喵：我明天去問問看鯊魚好了。  
霍：也可。  
霍：你怎麼還不睡啊？  
你的喵：想你啊！  
你的喵：沒有你我睡不好。  
你的喵：米沙你陪我。  
霍：好啦好啦！我也想陪你不是？  
霍：我這不也是身不由己。  
你的喵：好吧！我努力把你撈出來。  
你的喵：你要看我新寫的文文嗎？  
霍：好啊！  
霍：你這樣真的不會被查出來嗎？  
你的喵：小熊說要找鯊魚去查，買通鯊魚就好了。  
你的喵：反正我跟鯊魚有共同的敵人嘛！  
你的喵：你看我聰不聰明。  
霍：聰明聰明！你最聰明。  
你的喵：你好沒誠意。  
霍：喔！不然親親還是抱抱？  
你的喵：隔著螢幕？還是算了。  
霍：對嘛！  
霍：傻喵！你不要又鬧自殘啥的啊！  
你的喵：啥？我沒啊！  
霍：我昨天看到新聞的。  
霍：你左手背上那是啥？  
霍：我合理懷疑是你自己拿菸頭燙出來的。  
你的喵：嘖！討厭！  
霍：自殘幹嘛！這麼喜歡玩等我出去我來。  
你的喵：你的言論很危險。  
你的喵：恐怖情人。  
霍：我都沒嫌棄你一天到晚打架鬧事了。  
霍：你就是不乖乖的。  
你的喵：好啦好啦！都聽你的。  
你的喵：我都讓小熊去吹耳邊風了。  
你的喵：在失敗我也沒辦法。  
霍：唉！小熊太軟了。  
霍：那群該死的克格勃技術不知道比他好多少。  
霍：斯拉瓦！我饞你了。  
你的喵：米沙……，我也饞你了。  
你的喵：我要去煮宵夜來吃。  
你的喵：把你宵夜吃抹乾淨。  
霍：……我也想把你吃抹乾淨。  
霍：斯拉瓦！  
霍：斯拉瓦！  
你的喵：米沙你乖乖！  
你的喵：我很快就把你撈出來。  
你的喵：到時候我們在一起去浪。  
霍：說好的啊！  
霍：你不要又欺騙我的感情。  
你的喵：我哪時候欺騙過你的感情。  
你的喵：明明是你作踐我的一片深情。  
你的喵：壞狐狸。

（這個好好寫喔！我愛了。）  
（第一次發現，其實揭密系列也能口頭上開車。）  
By 非


	14. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈14——謝爾蓋事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教育部長：謝爾蓋．克拉夫佐夫

梅德韋迪：  
政府裡到底有幾個謝爾蓋？  
心累.jpg  
—  
（回覆）  
謝爾蓋 紹伊古：我！  
謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫：這裏！！  
謝爾蓋 拉夫羅夫：路過！！！  
謝爾蓋 索比亞寧：還有我！！  
谢尔盖 克拉夫佐夫：嗯 我也是欸！  
阿爾卡季：嗷嗷嗷 五個欸  
蘇喵：肯定還有  
季瑪科娃：人數肯定比德米特里多  
小霍：唉 謝爾蓋再多 我還是見不到喵喵  
謝爾蓋 拉夫羅夫：嘖 喵喵？真肉麻  
尼古拉：樓上老人家不懂啦  
梅德韋迪：呵呵  
阿爾卡季：小霍你怎麼出現了？  
蘇喵：小......小霍霍霍......  
伊萬諾夫：樓上閉嘴  
—群消息：蘇喵 被群管理禁言24小時  
季瑪科娃：哇哈哈

／

梅德韋迪：  
謝爾蓋收集器：瓦洛佳@伊萬諾夫  
大笑.jpg  
—  
（回覆）  
謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫：幹嘛開新樓？  
梅德韋迪：才不會被蓋掉啊  
阿爾卡季：@謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫 你也跟不上時代了  
季瑪科娃：同意  
佩斯科夫：哈囉我來了  
佩斯科夫：我錯過了什麼？  
小霍：你錯過了我  
謝爾蓋 紹伊古：@蘇喵  
德米特里：蘇喵被禁言了啦  
伊萬諾夫：@謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫 你把季瑪禁言  
梅德韋迪：欸欸欸欸欸  
謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫：考慮  
梅德韋迪：鯊魚～鯊魚蜀黍最好了  
阿爾卡季：大型諂媚現場  
伊萬諾夫：我好像也可以禁言別人欸  
伊萬諾夫：讓我看看怎麼用呀  
梅德韋迪：好瓦洛佳～瓦洛佳最好了  
謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫：哼  
梅德韋迪：鯊魚蜀黍～梅德韋迪喜歡你哦  
伊萬諾夫：惱怒.jpg  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳我更愛你  
謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫：嘖嘖嘖  
阿爾卡季：@梅德韋迪 你真辛苦  
佩斯科夫：好慘  
尼古拉：要說什麼好呢？  
科扎克：眼睛痛 腦子錯亂  
謝爾蓋 索比亞寧：要習慣啊年輕人  
伊萬諾夫：怒.jpg  
謝爾蓋 伊萬諾夫：怒.jpg  
謝爾蓋 拉夫羅夫：笑.jpg  
謝爾蓋 紹伊古：其實好像也不錯  
謝爾蓋 索比亞寧：呵呵.jpg  
谢尔盖 克拉夫佐夫：我誰都得罪不起

By 阡凡  
（應阡凡要求，今天雙更。）


	15. ＊揭密俄羅斯政要的朋友圈15——日常迫害章魚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> 伊萬諾夫是北方鯊魚的小號，但是長年被虎占用。

伊萬諾夫：  
＠佩斯科夫，你的罪狀在我桌子上，在我找你算帳之前自己滾過來。  
－  
（回覆）  
阿爾卡季：章魚又幹了什麼蠢事？  
尼古拉：你保重。（網路一點也不安全好嗎？）  
蘇喵：蠢章魚，你老闆又要找你麻煩了。  
拉夫羅夫：樓上你確定不是那隻章魚太欠嗎？  
梅德韋迪：瓦洛佳不要生氣。  
梅德韋迪：話說，他又幹了什麼？  
季瑪科娃：＠佩斯科夫，莫非，咱倆是被發現了？  
佩斯科夫：＠季瑪科娃，大概吧！  
紹伊古：你們倆怎麼了？  
蘇喵：我嗅到了姦／情？  
季瑪科娃：＠蘇喵，跟他？我莫非眼瞎了？  
阿爾卡季：美魔女發飆了。  
梅德韋迪：＠阿爾卡季，不要亂叫，等下她一個心情不好又不准我吃小蛋糕。  
尼古拉：小蛋糕，好喔！美女姐姐不要給熊吃蛋糕。  
梅德韋迪：＠尼古拉，你工作不夠多？  
佩斯科夫：你們演哪招？  
北方鯊魚：原來，兩位發言人你們真是膽大包天啊！  
拉夫羅夫：＠北方鯊魚，有情報？  
蘇喵：為甚麼每次一有什麼事都是鯊魚先知道啊！  
梅德韋迪：因為他是鯊魚。  
科札克：有什麼是是克格勃不知道的嗎？  
納雷什金：不是我，不是我查的。  
博爾特尼科夫：也不是我。  
季瑪科娃：親愛的對外情報局長和安全局長，你們兩位這是此地無銀三百兩啊！  
納雷什金：真的不是我們。  
帕特魯舍夫：也不是我。  
蘇喵：這下好了，對外情報局長、安全局長、安全會議秘書都否認了。  
阿爾卡季：所以是誰告密的呢？  
章魚科夫：出來我保證不打死你。  
紹伊古：＠尼古拉，是不是你啊小駭客？  
尼古拉：保證不是。  
梅德韋迪：尼古拉要是敢，娜塔莉婭會放過她？  
科札克：那是誰？等等，兩位發言人幹了什麼？  
北方鯊魚：某國企老總幹的。我剛看到了。  
北方鯊魚：幹了一些不可描述的事。  
北方鯊魚：＠蘇爾科夫，還有你之前跟小熊傳的訊息。  
拉夫羅夫：我還是不懂。  
科札克：什麼事不可描述的事？  
納雷什金：就說不是我們了，拜託，北方鯊魚的消息都還比我們靈。  
博爾特尼科夫：謝欽……同志……  
帕舍魯舍夫：一樣都是克格勃，怎麼就他事多？  
佩斯科夫：又是他！  
季瑪科娃：見鬼，他有病啊！  
佩斯科夫：搞誰不好搞發言人。  
季瑪科娃：他太閒啊！  
季瑪科娃：等等，小熊你跟蘇喵幹啥了？  
梅德韋迪：＠蘇喵，你完了。  
蘇喵：＠梅德韋迪，你不要跑。  
尼古拉：手機被駭了是吧各位？  
尼古拉：我是不是應該藉機兜售一下防駭客的軟件？  
季瑪科娃：你直接上貢吧！＠尼古拉  
梅德韋迪：附議。  
尼古拉：強盜。  
北方鯊魚：瓦洛佳說。章魚你跟蘇喵一起去西伯利亞呼吸一下祖國的新鮮空氣吧！  
佩斯科夫：我就知道。  
拉夫羅夫：季瑪科娃呢？  
北方鯊魚：＠拉夫羅夫，我們要善待女性。  
阿爾卡季：……原諒我不厚道地笑了。  
蘇喵：我申請去監獄陪小霍。  
（蘇喵與小熊，詳見12、13章）

／

（總統辦公桌上的罪證）  
章魚科夫：誒誒誒誒！娜塔莉婭！！  
季瑪科娃：幹嘛！在忙。  
章魚科夫：跟你分享一個驚天大秘密。  
季瑪科娃：？？  
季瑪科娃：你能不能不要一乍一呼的好嗎？  
章魚科夫：你太不解風情了。  
章魚科夫：http://www.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%AE%E6%A2%85  
季瑪科娃：？？這啥？？  
章魚科夫：你點進去就是了。  
季瑪科娃：你不會傳一些奇奇怪怪的東西給我吧！  
章魚科夫：我才不會。  
季瑪科娃：原來是這個。  
季瑪科娃：我看過了。  
季瑪科娃：你現在才知道這個？  
章魚科夫：嗯！  
章魚科夫：震驚。  
章魚科夫：不過好好磕喔！  
季瑪科娃：你落伍了。  
季瑪科娃：這都幾百年前的東西了。  
季瑪科娃：跟不上時代。  
章魚科夫：不是吧！  
章魚科夫：你都這樣背著老闆……。  
季瑪科娃：磕老闆cp。  
章魚科夫：你刷新我的三觀了。  
季瑪科娃：偷偷跟你說。  
季瑪科娃：你這隻蠢章魚的出鏡率可高了。  
章魚科夫：不是吧！  
季瑪科娃：你懷疑？  
季瑪科娃：白宮裡磕這個的人多的是。  
季瑪科娃：克宮沒有？  
章魚科夫：我今天在給老闆煮咖啡的時候聽到幾個秘書再聊的。  
季瑪科娃：所以你就去找了？  
章魚科夫：不行嗎？  
季瑪科娃：你還要你的小命嗎？  
章魚科夫：真的太好磕了啊！！  
章魚科夫：甜的好甜。  
章魚科夫：虐的也超爽。  
季瑪科娃：嘖！很真對吧？  
章魚科夫：真的，超真。  
季瑪科娃：只有那兩位還覺得全天下都不知道。  
章魚科夫：幸好沒媒體問我這個問題。  
季瑪科娃：有你就慘了，闢謠專家！  
章魚科夫：一樣都是發言人，為什麼命差那麼多啊？  
季瑪科娃：問你啊！讓你嘴賤！  
章魚科夫：明明老闆嘴也很賤。  
章魚科夫：我還要想辦法把他那個賤得要死的話說得文明。  
章魚科夫：我多難啊我。  
季瑪科娃：對啊！難到半夜被嚇醒。  
章魚科夫：你這是說風涼話？  
章魚科夫：可以不要這樣嗎？  
季瑪科娃：對不起我老闆人很好，不能感同身受。  
季瑪科娃：也許我可以明年的這個時候去教堂替你默哀！  
章魚科夫：……。  
章魚科夫：真的好好磕啊！  
章魚科夫：就跟看現場直播一樣狗血。  
季瑪科娃：現場直播……好吧！  
季瑪科娃：幕僚們的確很容易看到現場直播。  
章魚科夫：我還看過全程的。  
季瑪科娃：！！  
章魚科夫：腦補哈哈哈。  
季瑪科娃：你欠抽？  
章魚科夫：沒。  
章魚科夫：有一次老闆沒注意到我在旁邊給他整理文件。  
季瑪科娃：然後？  
章魚科夫：手就摸上去了。  
季瑪科娃：才摸而已。  
季瑪科娃：沒見過世面。  
季瑪科娃：有什麼好大驚小怪的。  
章魚科夫：？？  
季瑪科娃：我就看過親上去的。  
章魚科夫：真假！！  
章魚科夫：老闆們的節操呢？  
季瑪科娃：不存在的。  
章魚科夫：我可憐的三觀……。

（熱騰騰的章魚燒、鐵板章魚、章魚丸子新鮮出爐喽！數量有限，要買要快，售完為止。）  
By 非


End file.
